


WWE Survival Games

by AlphaFire81



Category: WWE
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFire81/pseuds/AlphaFire81
Summary: In a mysterious dangerous forest, twelve WWE Superstars enter for a chance at glory, six leave with it achieved, six never make it out. Can six superstars escape with their lives in tact and escape with someone, or will the winners be cursed to loneliness?





	1. The Host

Sasha Banks entered with a lot on her mind. Her best friends, Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley were going to be in their, along with seven other of her coworkers, how did she get wrangled into this? She hadn't wanted anything like this?

"You okay Sash?" Alexa Bliss said, walking up to her. There was the twelfth woman, Alexa. How to describe her in relation to Sasha? She was more then a friend, a lot more than a coworker, but less then a lot of other things. They weren't exclusive, yet, although both did want that. And there was a chance only one, or neither, of them would escape with their life. Sasha knew she wasn't leaving without Alexa, and Alexa knew the same.

"Relax Sasha," Alexa says as she hugs her, "We can do this, we can get out and win, together." Alexa says, as Sasha nods.

"Of course babe." Sasha says, as her and Alexa kiss a little.

"Ladies and gentlemen." A deep voice comes over the speaker, "Your host for these games..."

Everyone waited with baited breath, it was always a different celebrity.


	2. The Rules of the Games

Bayley waited with baited breath. She knew she had a fifty percent chance of surviving, and wasn't going to do so alone. She was getting out with Seth, both of them were leaving together, and there was nothing no one was going to do about it. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice coming over the intercom.

"Your host...Shane McMahon!" The voice said. And indeed, Shane did come strutting out, and high-fived everyone.

"Thank you." Shane said, "Welcome everyone. Now I don't want any of you to die, but you all signed up for this, and I've been chosen as host." Shane said, maintaining a smile. "Now, for the rules. These games will have twelve participants, and six survivors or winners. For the first three days, it will be a free for all, anyone can kill anyone, and if we get down to six in that time frame, the survivors will win and get out pretty quickly." Shane said, as everyone nodded. "But, as often happens, two or three may die within that time leaving some left. So, then we will have the call round, where six phones will be hidden around the arena. The first six people to find those phones win, and leave." Shane said, as he looked around, "Any questions? Good, teleportation starts in five minutes." He said, as everyone nods.

"Listen Bayles," Seth Rollins said walking up to Bayley, and hugging her, "I know we both want to make it out of there, but if for some reason either of us can't, you need to go, you have to, I'm not gonna leave without you." He said, as Bayley looked at him.

"No way, we're both gonna get out of this, and there's no way I'd leave without you." Bayley said, as she kissed Seth. 

"But just in case..." Seth started, before Bayley cut him off.

"No just in case Rollins, we're doing this together." Bayley said, determined.

"Everyone step over to the teleportation booths." Shane said, as they all walk over.

"See you down there." Bayley said, as Seth nodded.

"And remember." Shane said, as he got ready, "Find weapons, food, and water, and use your surroundings, you'll never know what you might find." He said, as he hit the button to send them down. Into bedlam.


	3. The Arena

Baron Corbin had to win. Not for or with anyone else, not for the love of the sport, he had to do it for himself and prove himself. He had no friends in the arena, no need for them anyway, six people were gonna die, no bones about it. He wasn't going to be one of them, and he didn't care who did.

It was with supreme confidence he stepped onto the teleportation pod and entered the arena. Called by many the scariest place on Earth. He was up on a ship one moment, and the next he looked around and saw naught but jungle and rocks. He saw no one around him, figures, they wanted people to find a way to survive and hunt down the others. The first thing he did was look for water, he saw a lake, but it was kind of open. Next he saw a pond under a shelve of rock like a cave, he could work with that. He walked over and saw nearby a silver dagger.

"Perfect," Baron thought, "A weapon with power and lethal intent." He then moved over to the cave and entered and found a pile of sticks, some rocks, and the pond. He then set out into carving a rock into a bowl for water and preparing for a fire.


	4. The Jungle

"Char?" Becky Lynch called softly, "Charlotte, where are you?" She whispered, not wanting to draw attention, but needing to find Charlotte. The only person she had heard or seen was Sasha calling for Alexa, and she hadn't confronted. She didn't have a weapon yet, she didn't have the one person she needed to survive this, she didn't know where she was, just lost in a jungle. She needed a plan.

"Come on Char, where are you?" Becky whispers, as she desperately looks around. She then sees some trees rustle and tenses, fearing confrontation.

"Who's there?" Becky calls, showing bravery and stupidity. "Show yourself." She called again.

"Becky?" She hears someone call, definitely male.

"Sami?" She calls back, and he comes out, one of her best friends Sami Zayn.

"Oh thank god." He goes as they hug. "A tiger literally just tried to eat me." He says, as Becky laughs.

"Seriously?" She asks, laughing.

"Seriously." Sami says, as she laughs again.

"Of course that would happen to you." Becky says cracking up.

"Yep." Sami says, "It definitely would."

"Have you seen Charlotte around?" Becky asks, looking around.

"Nope, you haven't been able to find her?" Sami asks.

"I have, I'm just asking if you found her." Becky says sarcastically, "Of course I haven't been able to find her Sami!" Becky snaps.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"It's okay, I'm just tense." Becky says, "These games, I don't know how anyone wins these." She says, "Or how they live afterwards." She says, glumly.

"It's okay." Sami says, comforting, "We'll get out of this."

"I know, and I need to find Charlotte." Becky says, getting up off a tree stump.

"Charlotte!" Sami calls.

"Quieter." Becky hisses, "We can't get caught." Becky says, as they move along.

"Come on Char." Becky moans as they look, "Where are you?"

\-----------------------

Charlotte was stuck on a cliff.

"Shane, I swear, if this is your idea of a prank." Charlotte growls, as she sees no way down and had been up there for an hour.

"How do I get down?" Charlotte thinks, "Climbing is a suicide mission, as is jumping, I'd have to be two hundred feet in the air, even into water I would die." Charlotte thinks, glumly. She then sees something, what looked like a ladder built into the side of the cliff.

"You've got to be kidding me." She mutters angrily, "That's my way down." She mutters and grits her teeth. She couldn't make it, she'd fall. Her only hope was that everyone killed each-other until it was down to six so she'd get out without doing anything.

"No, I can't leave Becky down there alone, I need to see her and make sure we get out together." Charlotte mutters, as she works up her resolve and slowly makes her way down the ladder. 

The planks were about one centimeter in width, so there was no room for error. The height was two hundred feet, and she could be going down into a pit of vipers for all she knew, or into someone's trap. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"No," Charlotte thought, as she kept climbing. "I have to find Becky." She thinks, as she lowers nearer and nearer to the ground.


	5. Brothers for Life

Dean Ambrose loved this. He loved the sweat pouring down his face and back. He loved cutting through the foliage with a machete, he loved the thought of meeting someone and fighting for his life. The only thing he didn't love was the thought of Paige getting hurt. She was possibly the only person he cared about. Renee had broken up with him, the Shield had broken up, she was the only person left for him. They didn't have anything officially going on, but the spark was there, he just had to make sure neither of them died along the way.

"I swear," Dean growls, "This jungle never ends." He says, cutting through more branches. Just then he hears a branch break and smiles.

"Jackpot." He mutters, as he goes towards the sound, machete at the ready. To his surprise, and a pleasant one at that, there was Seth Rollins, the turncoat who stabbed him in the back.

"Well well well," Dean growls happily, "The Architect, Mr. Money in the Bank, The Turncoat, Mr. Has too Many Nicknames." Dean says, as he and Seth stare down.

"The Lunatic Fringe, the Wild Card, the Loose Cannon." Seth says, as he draws his own sword, "You had to know it was gonna come to this." Seth says, as he takes a swing at Dean. He blocks with his machete and uses the added power to back Seth up. He then swings wildly and Seth and misses, taking a cut to the back of the leg. He manages to block Seth's attempted death shot though, and push him back even more.

"You've gotten slow." Seth says, as he takes another swing that's parried, "I got you in the leg already."

"And you've gotten soft." Dean says, as he backs Seth even more, near a tree. "You could've killed me there." He says, as he ducks Seth's sword and uses the butt of his to push Seth against the tree. "Now I've got you weasel, I've dreamed of this moment." Dean says, as he disarms Seth and holds his machete against Seth's neck.

"Just do it Dean." Seth says hopelessly, "Just please don't hurt Bayley, keep her safe for me." He says, with one last wish. He then closes his eyes and awaits Dean's final revenge, but it never comes, instead he looks up and sees Dean looking mad and contemplating.

"I don't want to hurt someone who just cares about how someone else turns out." Dean growls, "Where's the fun? And I wouldn't be killing the same man, you very obviously wouldn't have cared how anyone else turned out, you would've bargained your way out of it." Dean says, as he punches himself.

"Who's gone soft now Dean?" Seth says, smirking a bit.

"Still you, because if you try anything, I'm gonna cut your head off and not have any second thoughts about it." Dean says, as Seth gulps. "Shield Bros?" He says, offering a fist out to him.

"For life." Seth says, as they fist bump and head off.

"Who are you trying to find?" Seth asks, after a couple minutes. 

"Paige, need to make sure." Dean says, as Seth nods.

"No one's dead yet, there'd be a cannon shot if there was." Seth says, as just then they hear the sound no one and everyone wants to hear, the cannon. They look at each-other with panic.

"Do you think it's..." Seth says, not wanting to say the words, that Bayley could be dead.

"I'm sure she's fine, but what about..." Dean asks, worried.

"Paige'll be fine Dean, and I guess we'll know tonight." Seth says, as he and Dean walk in mainly silence, apart from calling out the names of their loved ones, hoping, praying, the cannon wasn't for them.


	6. The Cannon

Sasha was looking, searching for Alexa.

"Lexi, please, I need you." Sasha calls, looking, needing to find her. If anything happened to her, nom Sasha had to put the thought out of her mind. Just then she sharply took in breath as she heard the cannon.

"No, please no." Sasha thought, as the world spun. "Alexa, she can't be, no, there are ten others, it can't be her, it just can't be." Sasha thinks, desperate. Just then she heard another cannon, and almost cried. "No please, I can't deal with this." Sasha moaned, near tears, fearing the worst.

"Anyone around here?" She heard a voice call shakily, someone she knew well.

"Alexa?" Sasha calls hopefully.

"Sasha?" She hears the voice call back as Alexa Bliss breaks into the clearing.

"Oh thank god." Sasha cries as she practically falls into Alexa's arms, and hugs her. "I thought, never mind now." Sasha says, as Alexa smiles at her.

"I thought that too." Alexa says, looking sad herself.

"We're both here now, we can do this, two down." Sasha says hopefully, "Four to go." 

"Yep, then we can both leave." Alexa says, as she and Sasha kiss, before breaking after a minute for air. Sasha then sees Alexa bleeding from a side wound.

"You're hurt Lexi." Sasha says, as she grabs some leaves off of a nearby tree, "You need to cover that or it could get infected." Sasha says, worried, as she presses them against Alexa's wounds. 

"I'm fine Sasha," Alexa says, "Now that I'm with you." She says, as Sasha blushes.

"Oh Lexi." Sasha says, as they hug again. "So who do you think it was?" Sasha asks, refering to the cannons.

"Could be anyone, god I hope it's not Bayley, she's always seemed too nice for this." Alexa says, as Sasha nods.

"Plus Rollins would be crushed." Sasha says, as Alexa nods.

"What about Sami, he came in with no one to help him." Alexa asks, as Sasha nods.

"Could be him, could it be Corbin, he's always seemed the loner, maybe it got to him." Sasha asks, as Alexa shakes her head.

"Corbin's the one who injured me, and that was after the second cannon." Alexa says, "I ran into the forest, he seemed afraid of it, like it could hold unknown dangers, probably does, but I found you, so it's worth it." Alexa says, as Sasha smiles.

"I'm telling you Dean, I heard voices over here." They hear a male voice say.

"Hide." Alexa hisses, as she and Sasha crouch behind a tree.

"You're just crazy Seth." Dean Ambrose says, as they round the corner.

"That's what people say about you." Seth says, as Dean laughs.

"Watch it Rollins, I beat you once and I can again." Dean says, as they chuckle.

"Do you think it was Bayley?" Seth asks, looking around.

"Wouldn't have hid if she heard it was you, what about Paige?" Dean asks, wanting to find her.

"She heard the name Dean, so no." Seth says.

"I swear, if we've come all this way looking for them and have just found poster boy Cena and Nikki flippin Bella, I'm gonna slug you." Dean says, as Seth nods.

"After slugging them?" Seth asks, as Dean laughs.

"Duh." He says, as they move on.

"Few." Alexa breathes as Sasha nods.

"They're looking for Bayley and Paige, do you think anyone else found who they'd be looking for?" Sasha asks, as Bliss shrugs.

"I don't know, but I hope not, because it'd be harder to kill when there'd be two of them." Alexa says, as Sasha looks at her.

"Would it be easy for you, killing anyone?" She asks nervously.

"No, but it'd be necessary, because my priority is you and me getting out of here." Alexa says, as Sasha smiles at her.

"Mine too." Sasha says, "So who else do we want getting out?" She asks, as Bliss looks at her.

"If we can pick the six, us two, Charlotte and Becky right?" Alexa says, as Sasha nods, "And you pick the last two."

"I want Bayley getting out of here, so her and Seth?" Sasha asks, as Alexa nods.

"Yep, that makes sense." Alexa says, "But it never works out that way, some go home heartbroken every year." Alexa says seriously.

"But not us, we're gonna be the couple that survives." Sasha says, as Alexa nods.

"Yep, love you Sash." Alexa says, kissing Sasha as they snuggle together, the sun starting to set.

"Love you too Lexi, what will the morning hold?" Sasha says, kissing Alexa back.

"Who knows? Want to stay up and see the fireworks and who died?" Alexa asks, as Sasha nods.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine doing whatever." Sasha says, as she and Alexa cuddle close.


	7. Fireworks

Paige was alone. She was alone in a desert, there were two cannons, night was falling, she had no cover, everything was falling apart. Not that she minded being alone, if anything, that was preferred. No reason to get close with anyone and have to kill them. Still though, there was what Dean had said to her, he'd be "looking out" for her, what did that mean? It probably didn't matter, he could be the one who was dead now, and it wouldn't even matter.

She then heard the explosions. The fireworks, done as a memorial to all of the fallen, and so everyone could keep score. She first saw John Cena's face appear, as it showed his stats, how long he lasted and method of death. 

"Poor Nikki," Paige muttered, as she wondered how her only 'friend' was handling it. Then Nikki's face appeared, and it showed her only a few seconds after Cena's death.

"Wait, poison, that's how she died, Nikki, you committed suicide, I guess you weren't cut out for it." Paige mutters, as she pulls out her knife and twirls it. It was a crude blade, she had a feeling it was the least spectacular weapon in the arena. But it was all she needed. Just then, she heard something like boots hitting the ground. She looked around a corner and saw Charlotte standing on the ground, looking up at a cliff.

"Did she fucking jump?" Paige thinks in awe, "How the hell did she survive that?" Paige thinks, wondrous at what she thought happened. "Well she's not gonna survive this." Paige thinks, as she readies her knife and throws it, aiming right for Charlotte's chest. Paige smirked, as it hit right on target, her thinking Charlotte was done for sure. So, it was to Paige's great shock that the knife just tore a hole in her shirt and bounced off, leaving Charlotte no worse for wear.

"Stupid supplies hidden around the arena, she must've found armor." Paige curses to herself, as she realizes that Charlotte had the knife now.

"Who's there?" Charlotte calls, loud and powerful, picking up her knife. Paige almost growled with fury, was she about to go out by her own blade?

Paige backed up slowly hoping to hide, but to her chagrin, her boots crunched on some rocks. 

"Stupid." Paige curses in her head as she sees Charlotte start towards her. And Charlotte was smarter than she was, she wasn't throwing the knife, she planned to stab her with it.

Just as Charlotte closes in, Paige feels a strong hand clasp over her mouth, and a dagger slit her ribs. She faded to black, using the last of her strength to motion Charlotte to run, from the strange menace with the poison dagger. She then heard a cannon sound, almost signifying her own death.


	8. Prophecy

Baron Corbin dragged Paige's limp form through the desert. He knew he had to be quick and stealthy, lucky for him the organizers of this weren't smart. They hadn't noticed he stole an invisibility badge from their headquarters. They hadn't noticed him dragging off the bodies of Cena, Nikki, and Paige. That might have something to do with the invisibility badge though. He saw a clearing ahead, usually full of cameras, so he activated the badge. He dragged Paige through, her invisible now too, and went into his cave. It was camera free. He knew, first thing he did was set off an EMP grenade he had also stolen inside. He set down his knife on a rock counter, and dragged Paige into his second room. He laid her on a table and checked for weapons.

"Nothing?" He wondered after a few seconds, "She threw her only weapon away from long distance in the dark? Man is she an idiot." Corbin thinks, as he then grabs a second knife. He also pulled out two canteens from under the rock. One said "Poison," and the other said "Temporary Paralysis." Corbin dipped it into the second. He then plunged the tip into Paige's elbow, making sure to get a vain. He placed his hand over her mouth, but she didn't struggle, not at all. He then placed her over his shoulders and carried her into a third room with eleven identical bed sized rock carvings. He placed her on the third, next to Cena and Nikki, laying suspended in some kind of blue light. Soon after he laid her down, she became suspended in it as well. 

"Don't worry princess, the prince will join you soon." Corbin growled as he walked out and laid his second knife next to his first one. Now there were choices to be made. Dare he risk going out hunting the next day and risking an unfavorable reaction? He was sure he had brewed his poisons perfectly, but he hadn't tested them yet, specifically, how they worked together. Or did he risk staying in, and something happening without him at the center? He couldn't afford to risk either, but he couldn't be in two places at once. He assessed the risks with both, he decided staying in was a safer course of action. He knew this because of alliances. He kept a list, Becky and Charlotte were likely to meet up soon, and Sami would probably tag along with them. Bayley and Sasha were best friends, and there was no chance Sasha would leave Alexa alone. And if Bayley was involved, be could see some kind of alliance between Seth and them. That left Dean, the wild card. He only had Paige, so he depended on whether he worked with Seth. So theoretically, there were two, maybe three, different forces at play out there in his mind, and that left little chance of a consequential meeting. Sure there was the possibility of Shane engineering a meet up, but he wanted drama, and the first day had had three kills, he would want to stretch it out to the third day of stage one and hopefully the search for the phones.

"I have to stay in," Corbin thinks, "If I don't everything could fail, if I do, everything could fail." Corbin then mutters, as he paces. "I still don't understand everything that's gonna happen, the prophecy, the prophecy's the key." Corbin mutters, sounding crazy, "When darkness falls,  
And the Princess Bawls,  
When Gravity Bails,  
And the New Shield Fails,   
Then the dead shall have their day,  
And then, he who walks in gray,  
Shall have the key,  
Too break the chains,  
And free the sea."

Corbin said, trying to work out the lines. "Darkness falls, nope, nothing, Princess Bawls, that's why I call the women 'Princess,' hoping for tears." Corbin says, as he tries to figure something out, "Gravity bails, they're all floating in there, so that's a check, New Shield Fails, that depends on if Seth and Dean can work together, then the new Shield could fail by my hands." He says, smirking, "The dead shall have their day, vengeance against those who kills them, He who walks in gray, has to be me." Corbin says, sounding a bit cocky, "Shall have the key, I don't have any key yet, to break the chains, again, don't see any chains, And Free the Sea." Corbin says, sounding frustrated, "I don't know how to free the sea." He moaned, as he knelt down to pray. 

"Give me guidance, I need to figure this prophecy out." Corbin thinks, as he prays to the heavens, hoping to play their avenger.


	9. Fear

Charlotte ran away from the sight, terrified. She had just seen Paige die. To be fair, she was about to kill her for trying to kill her, but seeing it made it real. Charlotte ran like she never had before, Corbin could be right behind her. She remembered Paige, motioning her to run, and she had listened, like a coward. She had armor, at least a steel bra, she had a knife, she could've taken him. Or more likely, she could have ended up dead. 

"No time to think about that now." Charlotte thinks, as she flees into the trees, "I need to find Becky, need to be with her." Charlotte thinks, as she sits down to rest, before realizing where she was. She looked and saw ropes around her, with them converging on the stump she sat. "It's a trap." She thinks, only a second too late, as the ropes snap and fly her into the air by her ankles. 

"Oh for crying out loud!" Charlotte shouts, rather dumbly. It didn't matter, they were already heading towards her. She soon found out who it was, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.

"Look who we have here." Seth says, smirking, "Charlotte Flair, nice of you to, swing in." He says, trying to make a joke.

"If that's the best you can do, just kill me already, better then listening to your horrible attempts at puns Rollins." Charlotte says, angry. She'd survived climbing a cliff, she'd survived Corbin, would this be how she fell.

"She's right dude, that was terrible." Dean says, as Seth glares at him.

"Anyway," Seth says, blushing a bit, "You said something about death, that can be arranged." Seth says, drawing a sword.

"Hold on, hold on." Dean says, as he backs Rollins off, "First some questions, have you seen anyone else?" He growls.

"Baron Corbin, he almost killed me." Charlotte says, panicked, knowing the longer she talked, the longer she survived.

"What about Bayley?" Seth asks, angry.

"No, I haven't seen her at all." Charlotte says honestly.

"What about Paige?" Dean asks, nervously.

"Yeah, I saw her." Charlotte says, nervous.

"Where?" Dean growls, angry.

"Dead, Corbin killed her." Charlotte says, after a moment of silence. 

"Wha, wha, what?" Dean growls, before drawing his machete and attempting to plunge it into Charlotte's chest. Instead, it just tore her shirt and bounced off her bra, lucky twice in one day.

"Seriously, I didn't want to be walking around here in just my bra guys." Charlotte says, trying to stall.

"Oh don't worry, you won't be walking around here much longer, right Dean?" Seth says, cocky, "Dean?" He says, after a moment of silence. Dean Ambrose was sitting on the previously trapped stump crying. 

"She can't be, she isn't, dead." Ambrose bawls, saddened.

"It'll be okay buddy." Seth says, turning his attention from Charlotte to comfort Dean.

"Of course you can say that, Bayley's still alive." Dean says, crying, "She's gone and not coming back." Ambrose says, as Seth sighs.

"What do you want to do to cheer up?" Seth asks, trying to console his friend.

"I want to fucking kill Baron Corbin." He growls, as he picks up his machete and starts to walk out.

"Wait, what about her?" Seth asks, pointing to a struggling Charlotte.

"Can she fight?" Dean asks, as Seth looks up at her. She nods. "Bring her down, she's gonna help us." Dean says. Without a second thought, Seth cuts down Charlotte's ropes. She falls down on her back and pulls herself up.

"Listen bitch, you make one wrong move, and we still kill you, do you understand?" Ambrose says, as Charlotte nods. "Good, because in the morning, we track and kill Baron Corbin." Dean says, as the three sit down. "Seth, you sleep first, I'll make sure she doesn't run off." Dean says, as Seth goes to sleep after a few minutes.

"Thank you, but why keep me alive?" Charlotte asks after a few minutes of silence. 

"Because I need to make sure you weren't lying about what you saw." Ambrose says, angry and sad, "I need to hold you accountable, because if Corbin didn't kill her, and you lied to me, I'll make sure your death isn't fast, it'll be slow, painful, and cruel, just like what I felt when you told me she was dead." Dean says, as Charlotte nods.

"My word is good." Charlotte says, as Dean nods.

"Good, because if it isn't, I'm not only getting revenge on Corbin." Dean says, "If you lied, you're who I'm getting vengeance on." Dean says, as Charlotte nods. They sit in silence for the rest of the night.


	10. Alone

Bayley was all alone in a forest. She had been for a day. It felt like longer. She missed her friends, she misses Seth, she even missed just being able to talk to someone. 

"Pull yourself together Bayley." Bayley thinks, as she treks through the deep forest she was put in, "There has to be a way out of this." She thinks, as she keeps heading in one direction. She figured she would A, find someone, anyone would really do at this point, or B, reach the boundaries of the arena and know she'd have to turn back. She then stumbled over something.

"Oh, son of a..." Bayley says before stopping as A, she was talking out loud, and B, she found what she tripped over, a bow an arrows. She picked them up and slung the sheath over her shoulder. "I must be getting close to the edge," She thinks, "They always put ranged stuff further out there." Bayley keeps in that direction nonetheless, wanting to confirm. And confirm she did, as she saw then long winding chains that represented the boundaries, keeping the dome in one, confined piece. And what she saw outside shocked her.

"Is that water?" Bayley muttered, as she neared the forcefield, "It is, the arena must be in a lake or something." She thinks, as she looked around and saw the water bouncing up against the forcefield. "Well, no shock there, I remember the year this was actually on Neptune for crying out loud, this is nothing." Bayley thinks, as she turns to go before seeing a glint in the dirt. She dug, thinking it could be a weapon. Instead she found a key.

"A key?" Bayley mutters in shock, "This must be for the supply cache there is in some years, now I just need to find it." Bayley thinks, as she walks away, hoping to walk closer to where people were.

"Come on Seth, where are you?" Bayley moaned, as she followed her own footprints back to where she started.


	11. Panic

Shane McMahon sat in the throne of power, as he watched his games unfold.

"Perfect, three deaths on day one, and a Shield and Charlotte team up to hunt down Baron Corbin, now this is good TV." Shane says greedily, as he watches the monitors. "Wait, what is that?" Shane says, as he focuses on one monitor of the outside boundaries, "Get all of the staff in here Now!" Shane shouts, as his worst fears were true. 

"Yes sir?" One of the head staff members says when they all enter.

"Which one of you idiots left the key in the arena?" Shane demands, angry.

"What key?" The same agent asks.

"The Key!" Shane growls, as he gasps.

"You mean..." He says, nervous.

"Yes I mean that key, who was dumb enough to leave it in the arena?" Shane asks, angry. "Well? None of you are leaving until I find out who did." He says, mad.

"I swear Shane, I don't know." The head agent says truthfully, "Gary, who was on duty to set things up?" He asks one guy.

"That'd be Bill sir." The one called Gary says.

"But it was Charlie's job to make sure things were structurally correct." The third guy, Bill, says.

"And it was Greg's job to inspect." Charlie says, nervous.

"Enough of this incessant bickering." Shane growls, deadly serious. "This could bring down everything that has been set up these past forty nine years, wars were fought, plots hatched, traitorous deeds done, all for this, and this one mistake, could undo all of it." Shane says, deathly quiet and serious. "Leave Gary, Bill, and Greg in here, I'm going to interrogate them, and the rest of you, think up a way to fix this mess." Shane shouts, as they follow his orders.


	12. The Hunt

"There's one thing I still don't understand," Seth Rollins says, confused, "Why keep her alive, we can't trust her after we kill Corbin, and like it or not, even two on one she's a fierce fighter." Seth says, gesturing to a sleeping Charlotte.

"I told her this, and I'll tell you, I need to hold her accountable if she's lying about...what she saw." Dean Ambrose says, as Seth nods.

"What better way then killing her preemptively?" Seth asks, trying to keep his voice down.

"It would be doing her a favor if we killed her quickly now," Dean says, explaining his idea, "If she's lying, we can make her feel what I felt when she said... What she said." Dean says, as Seth nods.

"Okay, so you're going to literally rip out her heart?" Seth says, smirking.

"Quiet Rollins, I could still get you, I've beat you before." Dean says, as Seth laughs.

"Might be hard, with the armor." Seth continues, as Dean smacks him. "Okay, I'll be quiet." He says, as Dean nods.

"Smartest thing you've said all night," Dean says, laughing, "I'm gonna go see what I can get in terms of food. I'll be within ear shot, call if Sleeping Beauty over there tries to escape." Dean says, as he grabs his machete and walks out.

"I'd rather Dean stayed around, he wasn't the one advocating killing me preemptively." Charlotte says, a few seconds after Dean left.

"You heard all of that?" Seth asks, confused that she was awake, "Why didn't you say anything?" He asks.

"I find pretending to be asleep is the best way to find out what people won't say to your face." Charlotte says, as Rollins blushes.

"Sorry." He says embarrassed.

"It's okay, I probably would've said the same about you." Charlotte says, as Rollins laughs.

\------------------------------

Dean Ambrose trekked through the forest, staying nearby but looking for breakfast. 

"Dear god, is there any food in this jungle?" Dean thinks angrily, and hungry. In reality, he just signed up for this job to get his mind off things, specifically one thing. He kept replaying her words over and over in his mind. 

"She's dead, Corbin killed her." That's what Charlotte had said. Then he had a fit of rage and tried to stab her. He was glad she had the armor, he hadn't wanted to kill her then. He wanted to kill the information, in that it somehow could bring Paige back to life. 

"She's dead, Corbin killed her." That's what Charlotte had said. That's what had torn his heart in half. 

"She's dead, Corbin killed her." That's what Charlotte had said. That's what had put the target on Baron Corbin's back. That's what had numbered his days, had put the clock on his lifespan. Because Dean had to kill him, had to be his end of days. 

"I'm sorry Paige, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Dean mutters, bitter and sad, "But I'll be absolutely damned if I don't avenge you." He growls then, which makes him hear a branch break. Dean could call out for help, but he almost savored this chance to have a confrontation, make someone suffer for his pain. 

"Who's there, I swear to god, you have one chance to walk away." Dean growls, holding his machete out. He then dodged as he saw an arrow fly through the trees at him. "An archer, you're a coward then." Dean growls, as he goes charging ahead, dodging another arrow. He stabbed wildly and just missed the shooter. As he turned, he got an arrow in the shoulder. As he raised his machete with his other arm to attack, he suddenly stopped and blocked another arrow. 

"You've become a better and more ruthless shot Bayley," Dean says smirking and grimacing at the same time, "But you're gonna want to stop, I know where Seth is." Dean says, as Bayley suddenly drops her arrow and lowers her bow. 

"You what?" Bayley asks, confused. 

"I know where Rollins is, he's just back there." Dean says, as Bayley smiles, "But keep your voice down, we're gonna surprise him." Dean says, as Bayley laughs. 

"Perfect," She whispers, picking up her arrow and sheathing it again. She follows Dean, back to the makeshift camp. 

\-----------------------

"Where the hell is he?" Seth Rollins growls, as he paces, "He's been around thirty minutes." Seth says, worried. 

"He can call for help, plus there's been no cannon, I'm sure he's fine." Charlotte says comfortingly. 

"He's so strong headed I wouldn't put it past him to go Corbin hunting on his own." Seth growls, "If he's not back in five minutes I'm gonna go looking for him." Seth says, nervous. 

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Rollins, I'm fine." Dean calls, as he walks back into their camp sight. 

"Oh thank god." Seth says, as Charlotte smirks. 

"I told you he'd be okay." Charlotte says cockily. 

"She's already got more sense then you Rollins." Dean says, laughing, and then wincing as he held his shoulder. 

"Enough, did you find breakfast?" Seth asks, serious and wanting to change the subject. "And what happened to your shoulder?" 

"I found something, but I don't think it's breakfast, even though it did shoot me." Dean says, as he moves aside and gestures inward. And in walks Bayley, with a huge smile. 

"Sorry again about that Dean." Bayley says, laughing. 

"It's okay," Dean says, "I probably had it coming." Dean says, laughing. 

"Bayley!" Seth says happily, putting down his sword and running towards her.

"Seth!" Bayley exclaims, as she drops her bow and runs to meet him. They hug and kiss as Dean sits down by Charlotte and pulls the arrow out with a wince.

"Here, you need to treat that." Charlotte says, as she picks up the remains of her shirt and ties it in a tourniquet, using the arrow as a hold. "It was pretty deep so I needed to use a tourniquet, I hope I did it right and you don't lose your arm." Charlotte says, as she inspects her work.

"I've been through worse," Dean says, as he looks at it, "Where did you learn how to do that?" He asks.

"I took classes, I was going to be ready for any eventuality." Charlotte says, as Dean nods with respect.

"Accept getting hung up by your ankles by a rope." He says laughing.

"Yes, except for that." She says laughing.

"Thank god your okay." Seth says, as he just looks at Bayley, making sure she was okay.

"Same for you." Bayley says, looking over Seth. She then looks and sees Charlotte and Dean. "I see you assembled quite a group here." Bayley says with admiration, "I can see Dean, but how did you get Charlotte involved in this?" She asks confused.

"A death trap with ropes." Charlotte says, standing up and greeting her friend.

"How'd you get out?" Bayley asks, "And why are you working with them now that they tried to kill you?" Bayley asks confused.

"It's a long story." Charlotte says, as Bayley laughs.

"I'd bet." Bayley says.

"Long story short," Dean says, standing up, "She's agreed to help us for her life, we're hunting down Baron Corbin." Dean says, as Bayley nods.

"Okay but..." Bayley starts before she stops when she sees the looks on Charlotte's and Seth's faces. "Oh," she whispers, understanding what must have happened, "Okay then, so where do we think he is?" Bayley asks.

"I don't know." Dean says, as he sits down again, "But we need to find out.'


	13. Alchemist

Baron Corbin was bored and angry in his cave alone. He had to check to make sure things were going according to plan every hour. He had to fix so many errors as he saw them. His formula should have been perfect. He had drawn up a technique at home, a formula, he had accounted for every error.

"Except the chance they can manipulate the variables in the arena to make it harder." Corbin says after another loud blast forces him to fix his mistakes again. "How didn't I think of that? Every other variable, except that." He says, slapping himself on the forehead. "Of course they would make formulas harder to make in here, they don't want science, they want straight up violence." Corbin says, as he punches the wall. He then takes out a pad of paper and pencil, another thing he took from the ship. He starts writing down what he would need for a third, corrector, formula, this time taking into account all of the variables they would add into it.

"Let's see, let's see." He says, as he pulls out a hidden trunk from under a shelf of rock and opens it, revealing a full alchemy set. "I have most of these ingredients, but I'm missing a few, and they'd be in very short supply here." Baron mutters, as he takes stock and pulls out a vial. "Rust from age old metal, why is that needed, oh yeah, to account for the fact that they might have changed blood types in here. Where would age old metal... The Chains!" He exclaims, as he looks out through the forest. "That ties into the prophecy, break the chains, I could get a look and see what they're like while I'm out there." Corbin mutters, as he furiously takes notes. "Of course I would need to go through the heavily populated forest, with all of the cameras, and leave them alone." He mutters. "Worth it, I stole an invisibility pin, and I stole a scooter from the ship, should be a quick four hour journey, and I can guarantee, even knowing what I now know, that they should be good for five after the next treatment." Corbin mutters, as he pulls out a helmet, straps a knife to his belt, and grabs his pin.

"Should I put up the mirror screen for the cave?" Corbin mutters, as he pulls out a fancy looking gadget, "Could be noticed that a whole cave disappeared, but it should hide it from the others." Corbin mutters, as he activates it and watches as his cave turned into a panel of mirrors that reflected the sun, trees, and desert. "Perfect, one last thing." He mutters, as he pulls out an self coolant, meant to mask body heat from heat sensors. "There, perfect, now, at the next blast, make it look like rubble is falling where the cave once was with this screen." He mutters, as he activates the TV option for the mirror screen and has it look like the cave again. He then hears the next blast from the other room and makes it look like the cave was destroyed. 

"Let's let them figure that one out." He mutters, as he goes to apply another treatment before activating the Self-Coolant and Invisibility Pin, putting on his helmet, and activating his scooter, which was luckily silent. He then grabs some sponges and a vial, as well as his pad and paper, and puts them in a bag, before strapping that to his back.

"Let's go see the chains." Baron mutters as he leaves his cave, and rolls into the unknown forest.


	14. Entrapment

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Dean Ambrose calls, as his three group mates snap to attention, "We need a plan to deal with Corbin, any ideas?" He asks.

"We have numbers, so we rush at him and surround him?" Seth Rollins suggests, as Ambrose laughs.

"And risk one of us probably dying, no." He says, laughing, "I thought you were this smart architect, anyone else?"

"We set a trap?" Charlotte suggests, as Dean thinks.

"Elaborate." He says, as Charlotte nods.

"You guys caught me with the rope trap right, what if we use that, but on a bigger scale?" Charlotte adds, as Dean nods.

"Keep talking, this sounds interesting." Dean adds, as Charlotte nods.

"We use ropes, but not to tie him up, we set a big perimeter at where we think he is, and have a knife or something attached to one that will aim right at the target zone, which is where he'll need to step to activate it." Charlotte adds, as Dean nods.

"And we need to make sure the weapon is non-lethal." Dean says, as Seth and Bayley look confused and Charlotte nods.

"Why non-lethal?" Bayley and Seth ask, at the same time, before Seth continues, "I mean, don't we want him dead?" 

"Yes, but I'm gonna be the one to kill the bastard, not some fancy trap." Dean growls.

"Fair enough." Seth adds, "Anyone object to this?" 

"No, not me." Bayley says, nodding.

"Me neither." Dean nods, and then adds, "But how do we find him?" He asks.

"How much rope did you guys find?" Charlotte asks, as Seth looks up.

"Has to be at least three miles of the stuff on the spool, we started to unwind it while we set your trap, but it never stopped." He says, as Charlotte nods.

"We set a much bigger perimeter in the desert, we know that's where he is, but he'll also need to come in here to find food, so, when he leaves or comes back, we set a boundary of rope and attach bells, if we can find any, or anything that'll make noise. We set camp far enough away from the edges of the forest that we won't see him and he won't see us, but close enough we can make a quick break and catch him if he triggers one. And, we can forget my last idea if we make it so he gets tied-up so we'll have him caught." Charlotte says, "So, what do you think?"

"Perfect, not to technical that we won't have the supplies, but not easily catchable enough that he'll find it out. It could work." Dean says, to nods from everyone. "So we set this tonight, and hopefully tomorrow, we'll have caught a Corbin." Dean says, as Charlotte nods. He didn't add it, but tomorrow was the last day, so if there weren't any casualties tonight, then tomorrow, even with Corbin done, there'd still be eight people left, them four, Becky, Sami, Alexa, and Sasha in the forest or desert, and two of the remaining eight would need to die. He didn't say it, and he didn't think any of them knew, but he planned on being one of the two, there was nothing left for him, so he would get his vengeance, and let others escape.


	15. Chaos Above

"Ugh, Get Out, GET OUT! I don't want to hear any excuses from your four idiots! Get the hell out, and the only reason you all still have a job is because I need all the help I can get fixing this mess!" Shane McMahon growls at the control center, to his four employees, "So Get Out!" The four ones in trouble do.

"How could they mess this up so badly?" Shane mutters, pacing, "All they had to do was not drop the key that could collapse the whole arena and ruin this legacy I've built. Is that so hard?" Shane growls, as he shoves papers off his desk, "Apparently so, because those damn idiots straight up did it." He growls, as he sits down.

"Sir," a different agent says, as he walks in quietly, "Any update on the key situation?"

"If there was an update, don't you think I'd look happier?" Shane growls, angry.

"Sorry sir, it's just, we thought of one, but you won't like it." The agent says, uncomfortable.

"What is it, nothing can be worse than this?" Shane says, through gritted teeth. 

"Postpone these games, get them all out and postpone the conclusion until after we get the key from Bayley." The agent says, clearly nervous.

"We can't do that, the audience is entranced with these games, Corbin, the ruthless killing machine, The Shield, reunited to hunt down Baron Corbin, their plan, everything is too good this time around. And besides, people would talk, they'd ask why the games were postponed, there'd be risk that the people involved would regret being involved and run, there could be fatalities in the real world of the players, a million factors that I can't control would be at play, and you know that." Shane barks, clearly on his last nerve.

"Sorry sir, it's just, what else can we do?" The agent asks, confused.

"I don't know! And that's why it's your job to figure out, you guys had better come up with a plan soon, or next years games will be, 'Agents that work for the company put into the arena!'" Shane growls, as the agent gulps.

"Yes sir." He says leaving, as he steps out.

"It's either they get the key," Shane mutters, long after he left, "Or I get their heads."


	16. The Chains

They chains were glorious, at least in the mind of Baron Corbin. Everything he thought he'd have to destroy and then some. They still maintained a faint silver glow despite how old they were. He had gotten his other two ingredients, 5 Bullet Casings from a gun they had scattered on the outside, and he had taken the gun too. Not to use it, but so the others couldn't. And some mud made of a different poison, which was found in some berries he'd found. They had tasted pretty good, but he couldn't have many, it used up his supply of anti-venom too much. He slowly hovered around the chains, until he saw some rust the meticulous cleaners had missed. He quickly sponged it into a vial, and corked it before putting it in his backpack.

"Let's see, I have, 2 hours and fifteen minutes to get back. I stayed to spy on the New Shield's meeting about me and it cost me some time. I'll need to hurry and get back there with no stops." Corbin mutters, checking his timer. He then backed up and started to go before he looked out the glass.

"Is that..." He mutters, looking at the waves and the motion. "The sea, 'Key to Free the Sea, Key to Free the Sea.'" He repeats, excited. "I need to make a key to open the chains, and open this dome to free the sea. Which means I need to make a boat, big enough for everyone." He mutters, as he furiously takes notes and then adjusts everything before starting to leave.

"I need to hurry back and check on them, otherwise it could have disastrous consequences." Corbin mutters, as he puts his hover scooter on the highest speed and zooms off, through the forest, to get back to his cave.

"I hope I'm not too late, and that this works." He mutters, desperate, as he wills his scooter to speed up.


	17. Worry

Becky Lynch was nervous. She and Sami Zayn both had no weapons each, and were in a dense forest, with six others probably trying to kill them.

"I'm worried Sami, where are any weapons, and where is Charlotte?" Becky asks, worried.

"We'll find something to use as a weapon, and we'll find her, don't worry Bex, we'll be fine." Sami says, reassuringly.

"What if that cannon was for her last night?" Becky asks, beyond worried.

"It couldn't have been, she's far too smart to have been killed this early." Sami says, as Becky nods. "It was probably Corbin, he has no one, and could've been caught by a double team." Sami says, as Becky laughs.

"Nah, he's far too brutal." Becky says, as Sami laughs, "If I had money, I'd bet on him to survive this thing and have the most kills." Becky says, as Sami nods.

"Fair enough, but I hope it was him." Sami says, as Becky looks confused.

"Why, scared to face him?" She says, a bit teasingly.

"No, because otherwise someone's heart broken right now. One cannon, just one, if it wasn't Corbin, we've seen our first couple split up." Sami says, as Becky sighs.

"I didn't even think of that." Becky says, stoically, "I honestly do wonder who it was, and hope it's not Charlotte." 

"It wasn't, don't worry." Sami says, confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Becky asks, worried.

"I can't be sure, but I believe that if you believe in something enough, it has to be true." Sami says, as Becky nods. 

"Alright, I believe she's still alive, and that were gonna find her." Becky says, trying to get into the spirit of it.

"And I believe we're gonna find weapons soon, and food." He says, as Becky laughs.

"Amen to that."


	18. Promises

The group of four was walking. Bayley, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Charlotte. They were trying to find out where best to set the trap for Corbin, and were making good conversation.

"And then, I was upside down because of these two lunatics." Charlotte says, telling Bayley how she ended up in their group, while looking at Seth and Dean.

"He's the lunatic, not me." Seth says, looking at Dean, as he smiles a little.

"Guilty as charged." He says, as the rest of the group laughs. 

"Anyway, then I recounted to them how I ended up there, AKA, who I had saw." Charlotte says, making sure not to name who she saw before, for Dean's sake. "Then that lunatic," she says, looking at Dean, "Tried to stab me, only succeeded in getting my shirt cut in half, which I'm pretty sure he did on purpose." She says jokingly, as Dean laughed for the first time in a day.

"Maybe." He says, smirking as they all laugh again. 

"Anyway," Charlotte continues, "They let me live if I helped them fight Corbin." She says, as they all nod.

"Alright, anyone else have any stories?" Bayley asks, after a minute.

"We've heard how Dean and Seth got together, we heard yours Bayley, which wasn't as interesting as it sounded, seeing the chains." Charlotte says, as Dean and Seth laugh.

"Hey, at least I found a key to a cache somewhere." She says, holding up the key as a wind started blowing, threatening to blow it out of her hand. She kept hold though, and packed it in her sheathe of arrows.

"When we find out where, then your story will be interesting." Charlotte says, with a laugh, "And you've heard mine now Bayley. I would tell you all about me climbing down a cliff, but that's about all there was too it, me climbing down a cliff." Charlotte says, laughing.

"Hold on, you climbed a cliff?" Seth asks, "How did you survive that?" 

"Just down it, not up." Charlotte says, correcting him, "And I was teleported up there, which I'm sure was Shane's idea of a joke, by the way, Thanks Shane!" She calls loudly, jokingly to the cameras, "And there was a small staircase engraved into the side of it, not a staircase, more like a ladder with incredibly thin planks and nothing to hold on too." She says, looking around, "And that's about it, I climbed down that, and actually fell with like twenty left, but landed on my feet and just twisted my ankle." She says, examining her ankle to find little swelling. "Which was actually the one your trap hoisted me up by, so thanks again." Charlotte says, to more laughs.

"Alright, you're a lot tougher then you look." Seth says, as Charlotte looks at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean Rollins?" Charlotte asks, eyebrows raised, mocking him.

"Nothing, it's just..." Seth says, before being cut off.

"Yeah, what was that supposed to mean? She doesn't look tough?" Dean asks, as Charlotte laughs and Rollins blushes.

"No No!" He pleads, "Bayley, you got what I was trying to say right?" He asks, as Bayley laughs.

"Not really, what Dean said is what it sounded like." Bayley says, as Dean and Charlotte laugh.

"Thanks babe!" He says sarcastically, exasperated. 

"And I'm the one who doesn't look tough, you look like I could probably take you." Charlotte says cockily, as Dean and Bayley laugh.

"I'm not gonna argue there." Seth says, as Dean laughs harder, "Let's just hope we won't need to find out." He says, as Charlotte laughs.

"Yeah, 'Let's' hope." Dean says with a smirk, "Dude, she'd straight up kill you in a fair fight." Dean says, laughing.

"And I'm not arguing." Seth says, as Bayley and Charlotte laugh. "Anyway, can we just find out how to set this trap?" Seth asks, hoping to change the subject.

"You just don't want us to keep mocking you." Charlotte says, smiling.

"Yeah, that too, but we do need to work." Seth says, "How about me and Bayley measure how much we need and you two measure how much we have?" Seth asks, as Dean nods and Seth and Bayley go walking off while Dean pulls out the rope.

"You could totally take him." Dean says, as Charlotte laughs.

"Yeah true." She says, as they both crack up.

"Thank you." Dean says, after a minute of silence.

"For what?" Charlotte asks, confused.

"For helping get my mind off everything, I needed just a small break from these games and everything." He says, as Charlotte nods.

"No problem, if there's ever anything else I could..." She says, before Dean cuts her off.

"Actually there is, I need a promise." He says, as Charlotte looks at him.

"What?" She asks, worried.

"That after we find Corbin, you need to let me die." He says, as Charlotte looks shocked.

"What, why would you want too..." She starts, before he cuts her off.

"Because I'm not gonna be one of those 'winners' from this thing who lost their loved one and never really left. In a perfect world, I take out Sami with me, allowing you, and your four horsewomen group, plus Seth and Alexa to escape, that way, no one goes home alone." He says, as Charlotte looks at him.

"Why are you asking me this?" She asks, confused.

"Because I know you're the only one who'll understand. Seth wouldn't be able to let me go, he's to soft for that, and what, smiles and hugs Bayley would let her boyfriend's best friend die? No, you're the only one who knows what has to be done." Dean says, sighing heavily.

"True, neither of them would have the guts." Charlotte says, as Dean laughs again, "But I'm not sure I would either." She says, truthfully.

"Yes you do, you're probably the bravest one in here, Corbin's a coward, and honestly, I might be one too, but you can live, truly live, not just survive. So escape, with your friends, your girlfriend, let them all have their lives perfect. Let me die, so you all can live." He says, as Charlotte nods.

"If it comes down to the wire, I won't get in your way, I promise, I swear on mine and Becky's life." Charlotte says, "But, if someone from those six were to die, I'm making sure you get out of here, I also swear to that." Charlotte says, looking at Dean.

"Fair enough, and I promise that if your scenario does happen, I won't die in this. I swear to that." Dean says, as Charlotte nods, "But you can't tell any of them, promise me that also."

"I promise." Charlotte says, biting back tears.

"Thank you, and Charlotte, try and have fun, when you win, and don't regret this, or any choices you made along the way."


	19. Fireworks Again

Sasha Banks and Alexa Bliss sat alone together. Hadn't seen anyone, no one had threatened them, it was perfect.

"This was night two Sash," Alexa says, just being close to her, "We'll need to find those communicators soon, unless three people die again tomorrow, we'll need to find them, and one of us will need to leave the other in the arena, alone." Alexa says, as Sasha sighs.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this Lexi, I really was, but it is looking like it will, barring a blood bath tomorrow." Sasha says, as they both nod, "I guess we'll go over it when we find the first one." Sasha continues, as Bliss nods. There wasn't really anything to go over in both of their minds, Sasha was fully committed to Alexa escaping, and Alexa was fully committed to Sasha escaping. They both knew, deep down, of the others motivations, but held some hope that they could convince the other to escape.

"What do you want to do until then?" Alexa asks, as Sasha smiles.

"Be with you, treasure you." Sasha says, as Alexa laughs.

"Have I told you recently how amazing you are?" Alexa says, as Sasha then laughs.

"I was just about to say the same about you." Sasha says, as they then share a kiss together. Just as they were about to say more, they heard the fireworks begin.

"Let's see who died last night." Alexa says, as she and Sasha snuggle close. They then see Paige's face appear, with her stats in the game and her method of death, poison. 

"Three by poison, and I'm starting to think it's not just some random berries." Sasha says, to a laugh from Alexa. 

"No, definitely planned, I'll admit, I dozed off during watches last night." Alexa says, as Sasha laughs.

"Me too, but not tonight." Sasha says, as Alexa nods.

"With this threat, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep." Alexa says, as Sasha nods.

"With your life at stake, I know I won't." Sasha says, as Alexa giggles. "Because I love you."

"Oh Sasha." She mutters, hugging her, "I love you too." Alexa says, as they hug each-other.

"And we will escape."


	20. Correction

"Just a little more added to the formula here, and a little more there," Baron Corbin mutters in his cave, having gotten back with literal seconds to spare before the next blast and corrector serum, albeit the imperfect one. "Perfect," he mutters, standing back and admiring his new formula. "This should work, now I need to wait twenty minutes to apply it, and then I can use it on them." Corbin mutters, as he puts a cork in the vial and puts it in a box cloth lined box, no risking it breaking.

"I can't believe my plans are going so perfectly, no one has interfered, possibly costing me my plans, not one of the other players. I can't wait to see their faces, when they realize I'm the hero here, not any of them, me." Baron growls, as he cleans off his knife, something he does out of habit when he was bored. Baron could get very impatient when waiting to test something out. 

"And they thought that I wouldn't find out their trap. Hell, even if I hadn't been at their silly little meeting all invisible, I would've figured it out in ten seconds, a monkey could've figured it out in ten seconds, a shark could've figured it out in ten seconds. A fool proof plan, please, there are so many variables at play that it could never work out as intended." Baron mutters, as he grabs another one of his knives and cleans it off, completely bored with waiting. 

"That's what makes them different, they don't take the time to look at things from every angle, every variable that could be at play. They never stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, there is something different about this place, about everything here, they made it different." Corbin mutters, looking down on his opposition, "Something is different this time around, they should know that by now, things change over time, they just haven't been able to see that." Baron mutters, grabbing his third and final knife.

"Of course, tomorrow's the third day, and none of them can escape with communicators. I need them to wake up, then I need them to find me, so I can explain, everything about what was going on in my plans. What I need, is for everyone to briefly forget about these games and come after me, as a group and agree to fight it out later, because I need every single person here for it, every one of them. That's the only way this works, the only way." Baron growls, as he sets down his knife and checks his watch, five minutes left.

"Then they'll see the error of their ways, then they'll know what they've done. And the dead shall truly have their day." Corbin mutters, sounding insane. "Of course, that all banks on this working, which of course it will, I accounted for everything." Baron mutters again, as he look around and grabs the box with his newly made formula and goes into the room where Paige, Cena, and Nikki were floating.

"They will all understand what I have done, they have too, otherwise it all falls, and they win again." Corbin mutters, as he takes it out and hears the loud blast from the mixture.

"Alright, if this one doesn't work, it may be hopeless." Corbin mutters, as he grabs his knives and dips each one into the formula, before putting it into each of the three bodies, aiming for the veins. He then began to smile, as the light that they floated in turned from blue to green. 

"Yes," He mutters, in awe, "Yes," he mutters, practically stunned that it might actually work despite his earlier cockiness, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" He shouted, a little loudly, but he understood himself triumphant. 

"All of that work, and a single dose of this may be all it takes. How ironic." He mutters, putting the cork back in and putting it in the box, before leaving. And had he stayed, he would've perhaps saw Paige's fingers begin to twitch, as she tried to scream in pain, but couldn't do much.


	21. The Blasts

"I'm telling you guys I heard something here." Charlotte says, leading her group through the desert. "It was faint, but it sounded like an explosion."

"I didn't hear anything, you're just making stuff up Flair." Seth Rollins says, yawning, as she had practically dragged them all out of bed because of an 'explosion' she'd heard while on watch. "We didn't arm any of the sections of the trap with anything that sounds like what you had described, and no one else heard it." Seth says, tired, "Can we just go back and camp?"

"No, I know what I heard, and I need to investigate, it could be something serious." Charlotte insists, leading them forward.

"It was probably just a stray firework, they've had that happen before." Seth replies, clearly just wanting a few more hours of sleep.

"It didn't sound anything like any of the fireworks." Charlotte insists, frustrated.

"Well then, we know this is Corbin's territory, it could just be a trap of his to lure us out." Seth says, also frustrated.

"And this could be our chance to find him and end him. We have the numbers, we can get rid of him." Charlotte says, tired of arguing.

"Or he could pick us off one by one in the darkness." Seth says, annoyed, "I vote we go back and camp." 

"I vote we stay." Charlotte responds. "What do you guys think? Guys?" She says, adding onto it after they stayed silent for a good ten seconds.

"I think I heard a bell." Dean Ambrose growls, looking at them. 

"Me too." Bayley replies, as they both look back.

"What?" Seth responds, confused.

"A bell, from our traps." Dean says, looking around wearily.

"Fine, let's check that out now, unless she wants to stay here and hunt alone." Seth says, sarcastic and condescending, looking at Charlotte.

"Watch it Rollins." Charlotte and Dean say at the same time, surprising both of them.

"Let's just go." Bayley says, after a tense moment, as they walk out and head towards their rope, where they see two struggling forms in the darkness.

"Well we know it's not Corbin." Dean mutters, as he looks around and draws his machete. Charlotte however, had other things on her mind than violence.

"Is that, Becky?" Charlotte shouts, running towards them.

"Charlotte?" A voice calls back, loudly.

"She's gone mad." Seth mutters, as Dean punches him. "What?"

"Come on." He growls, as they also run out. Charlotte was far ahead, and was a lot faster than any of them, so she got up to where they were hung and had her knife drawn already, ready to cut them down, by the time the other three got up there.

"How the hell..." Seth gasps, catching his breath, "Are you so...Fast?" He coughs, as Charlotte laughs.

"It's called Cardio, try it sometime why don't you?" Charlotte says, mocking him, not even out of breath.

"Dude, she's got you again." Dean says, as he caught his breath after a couple of seconds.

"Hang on Bex, we'll get you down." Charlotte says, as she sees she couldn't reach the ropes with her knife. "Seth, give me your sword." Charlotte demands, looking at him.

"What?" He asks, still confused.

"Your sword." Dean barks, grabbing it from him and handing it to Charlotte. She's able to use that to reach the ropes. "Becky, Sami, hang on." Charlotte says, concerned, "These three will catch you." She says, looking back at Dean, Seth, and Bayley, "You three, ready to catch them as they fall?" Charlotte says, as they move into position. 

"Yes, cut them down." Dean responds, as Charlotte cuts down Becky, and the three catch her, before doing the same to Sami, and they catch him again. She was thankful Dean had actually caught Sami, knowing of his eventual plans for him.

"Char!" Becky shouts, as Charlotte drops the sword and they run towards each-other.

"Bex!" Charlotte says, as they embrace and stay that way for at least a minute, happy to see each-other again.

"You're okay." Becky cries, as Charlotte grabs her. 

"You too, I've missed you Bex." Charlotte cries, as they hug again.

"I've missed you too Char." Becky says, hugging back.

"Sorry to interrupt," Seth says, before Charlotte cuts him off.

"Rollins, if you don't give us a minute, I'm gonna stab you with your own sword." Charlotte snaps, as Seth backs off.

"Not smart dude." Dean says, laughing.

"I figured it wouldn't be." Seth responds, as they both chuckle.

"So what's been happening?" Becky says, as they finally break their hug, "I could tell you what's been going on with me, but yours seems a lot more interesting." Becky says with a smile.

"It really is," Charlotte says laughing, "So it started when I was teleported onto a cliff," Charlotte says, before Dean cuts her off.

"As much as I'd LOVE to hear this story again, here's the short version, she jumped off a cliff, saw Corbin kill... Got caught in our trap, agreed to help us kill Baron Corbin, we set a trap, you guys got caught, and that brings us to now." Dean says, laughing, only breaking a little when he got to the part about Charlotte seeing Baron kill... Better not even to think about it.

"That actually wraps things up quite perfectly," Charlotte says, laughing, "And thank you, because I was even getting bored after telling that story once." Charlotte says, as they all laugh.

"So anyway, did our getting caught wake you guys up?" Becky asks, confused as to why they were out.

"No, she had us following a made-up explosion." Seth says, as Charlotte looks at him.

"I'm telling you it's not made up." Charlotte says back, annoyed.

"Then where is the next..." He says, before hearing another, much louder blast.

"What was that?" Charlotte asks, cocky.

"Another explosion." Seth says, in shock, "Well, what are we all standing here for, let's move move move!" He shouts, as they all jump to attention and run towards the source of the sound.


	22. Explosions

"What the hell are those?" Shane McMahon growled, watching his games unfold as he heard explosions on the screen.

"We have no idea sir, they're just happening." One of his soldiers said, nervous as he shuffled his feet.

"Get me cameras on the source." Shane barked, angry as he turned towards his monitor.

"We don't have any." The soldier said, terrified.

"What?" Shane growled, furious.

"There aren't any cameras on the source." The guard repeated, scared for his life.

"We have cameras on every damn millimeter of this arena! Get me the one on the source!" Shane demanded, as the guard shook his head.

"Apparently not, because there aren't any. And there's one blank area we don't have cameras within about a mile radius of." He continued, looking over the monitors, seeing a glimpse of an area he hadn't seen before. It looked the same as the other parts of the desert, but it could hold other secrets.

"Well then, we know where the explosions are coming from." Shane said, eerily calm, "AND HOW DO WE NOT HAVE CAMERAS EVERYWHERE? YOU IDIOTS HAVE MESSED UP TIME AND TIME AGAIN!" Shane shouted, losing it.

"We don't know. We though we put cameras everywhere." The guard said, slowly backing away.

"Get Back Here!" Shane snapped, as he ran forward, terrified. "What are you going to do about finding out why these explosions are happening?" Shane growled, as the guard gulped.

"We don't know sir." He said, very nervous.

"Figure it out." Shane growled, angry at everyone, "And get out of my sight!" The guard ran out. 

"Ugh, how could they mess this up so much?" Shane muttered, angry, "And can things get any worse?" Just then, his question was answered.

"Sir, Sir!" A guard said, running in, sounding out of breath, "We have a major situation."

"What. Is. It. NOW?" Shane growled, angry at things always going wrong. "I swear, if you left instructions on how to use the key to open the chains, I will kill you!"

"Not that sir, but we've been robbed." The guard said, as Shane stood up.

"What's missing?" Shane said, staring to leave for their weapons area.

"EMP grenades, alchemy kits, invisibility gear, hover-scooter, sponges, vials, pen and paper, mirror screen, Laser cutters, even a label maker." The guard said, as Shane turns back around.

"How are you just noticing this now?" Shane growled, shocked.

"We were preoccupied with the games, and it could have happened fairly recently sir." The guard said, worried.

"What does this even mean? What could someone need with all of this stuff?" Shane said, confused.

"Three options, one, terrorism. Terrorists want to take over this thing and planning to fight against us." The guard said as Shane nods.

"Up security detail. Next." Shane said simply.

"Number two, just a random criminal. They want to make a statement, they come after us and our technology." The guard said, as Shane ponders.

"Unlikely one man could have gotten in, but it could be possible." Shane said, confused. "And three?"

"This one may be out there, but you know how there are cameras out in the arena?" The guard asked, as Shane nodded.

"Yeah, and?" Shane asked, not following.

"Well that could be because of EMP grenades, and how all of the bodies always disappear after they are killed? Invisibility gear. How there are random explosions sometimes? Some wannabe alchemist. Everything could be someone down there." The guard said, as Shane looked at him.

"These are big accusations, who are you accusing?" Shane asked, worried.

"Well, it's more of who I can rule out. Dean, Charlotte, Seth, Bayley, Becky, and Sami are all in one group, and none of them could be doing that without the others noticing. Alexa and Sasha are a distinct possibility, but we can still find them and they look weaponless. So that leaves Mr. No Allies. Mr. Never Seen. The master killer." The guard said, as Shane growled.

"Corbin."


	23. Wildfire

"What the hell?" Seth Rollins gasps, as they find an empty area where the explosions were coming from. "How is there nothing here?"

"I have no idea." Charlotte responds, equally perplexed. "This area seems, nothing. This is weird."

"Agreed." Dean Ambrose says, looking around, "Keep your guard up, this could be a trap." 

"Yeah, I don't trust anything here." Bayley responds, as she looks over it, just endless expanses of desert. 

"There has to be something here, right?" Seth asks, worried.

"This could be a trick by a fellow competitor, a trick by the creators, a trick by anything." Dean says, as he looks around and runs his hands over the mountains. "Could it be above us?" He whispers, as Charlotte looks up.

"It would be interesting, but we don't have a way to climb." she responds, as she thinks.

"If we don't, neither does anyone else. Climbing gear isn't a thing they usually include in the games." Sami Zayn says, looking around.

"Neither are explosives and yet, here we are." Seth says, exasperated.

"Quiet dude," Dean mutters, looking at him, "We don't know who's watching yet."

\--------------------------------------

"So, the 'Avengers' are here." Baron Corbin mutters, looking out his invisible cave, "I guess that makes me Thanos." He growls, as he checks on the bodies, showing substantial improvement, the explosions were likely done. "I guess it's time to greet my guests." He growls, as he goes to his mirror screen controls and starts to lift the invisibility, after playing some fire graphics.

\---------------------------------------

"Um guys, what is that?" Becky Lynch gasps, seeing a large fire behind them.

\-------------------------------------

"What the hell is that?" Shane McMahon growls from his control room, seeing the large fire started, "Who Started That?"

\-------------------------------------

"I hope you're all ready for a fight, because so am I." Corbin mutters, as he readies his stock of weapons, seeing the biggest battle of the games coming soon.


	24. Revenge Part 1

"Hit the Deck!" Dean Ambrose yells, as he grabs Charlotte and Seth Rollins and pulls them down, while everyone else in the party dives, as en explosion sounds from the fire.

"What the hell?" Bayley mutters, looking over her shoulder. "Um guys, I think you need to see this." She says, pointing at the area where the fire was, only now stood a castle, with a large golden emblem reading B. Corbin above it.

"Him." Dean growls, looking at hit.

"How does he have a castle for Christ's sake?" Charlotte shouts, looking at it.

\-------------------------------------

"Who put a f***ing castle in there?" Shane McMahon growls, beyond furious as he sat at his booth and watched things unfold.

\-------------------------------------

"Well, it's time." Dean growls, looking at it and looking back at his group, "If I don't make it, make sure you kill the bastard." Dean growls, looking around as he pointed his machete, "Now who wants to go first?" 

"I'll go." Charlotte responds, looking at Dean and Seth. "You two wanted to know my loyalty, here it is." She says, as she runs at the castle, with everyone else following close behind. As they near the gates, the illusion dissolves for them, revealing the cave.

"What the hell was that?" Becky Lynch asks, confused.

"A mirror screen," Seth breathes, looking around, "How does he have one of those?" 

"I don't care, we're going now." Dean growls as they cross into the cave and enter, enter the wasteland.

"Welcome my esteemed visitors!" A voice rings out throw the cave, "I hope you enjoy your stay." It growls, as they look and see Baron Corbin standing in a back area, looking a bit like a kitchen.

"You...You killed her, and I'm gonna make you pay for that!" Dean growls, starting to tear up as he stared daggers through him as Charlotte and Seth stopped him from rushing Baron immediately.

"Not a bad place," Charlotte says, more calm and collected, "So, your days here are numbered Baron, this is day two, and you're not gonna make it to the communicators. We have the numbers, six on one, we can end you without a single casualty." She says, confident as she glares at him.

"True, you could," Baron responds, looking over all of them, "But I don't think that's all of your friend's plans, is it. In fact, I think a couple of you have a plan where not all of you make it out, wanting some number of casualties." Baron says, smirking as Seth stares at him.

"You think that's true, we aren't falling for your tricks. None of us want any of us to die. We're all making it out of here, despite what twisted lies you may tell." Seth says, as he looks around.

"Someone doesn't know his best friend," Corbin chides, looking at Dean, "I know your soul Dean Ambrose, I know your plans. I know that you are the loner who finds a bright spot but it gets taken away, I know because I am that guy. I know that you care about your friends, so much so that you don't care as long as they are happy." Baron says, as Dean growls at him.

"You don't know me, you are nothing like me." Dean growls, wanting so badly to tear him to pieces but keeping it in check.

"Don't tell me you haven't told them your plan yet." Baron says, looking around, "It's so obvious anyone could see it unfold, you have it planned out exactly who's gonna escape this arena, and you haven't told any of them." He continues, looking at the six before seeing Charlotte's face, "Well maybe you've told her."

"Shut Up!" Charlotte growls at him, "Can we just kill him now?"

"Fine by me." Dean says, grabbing his machete.

"Hold on, let him keep talking." Seth says, stunned, "You say you know this, how? And if you do, you know it's the six of us." Seth continues, confused.

"Yeah, we're a group here." Sami Zayn says, as Dean and Charlotte look away from him.

"You little idiots." Baron says, "You say it's the six of you, you're all wrong, Dean, and Charlotte for that matter, never planned on that being the end game here. The plan as you know was kill me, either find the communicators or kill Sasha and Alexa, and get out. The first part was right, the rest is a lie." Corbin says, a cruel smile on his face.

"Shut Up!" Charlotte growls, angry. How did he know this?

"What do you know? He isn't telling the truth is he?" Seth asks, looking at Dean and Charlotte.

"Yeah Char, what is going on?" Becky asks, looking at Charlotte suspiciously.

"Nothing, he's a liar." Charlotte growls, angry.

"You all know I'm not, you are entranced that your friends could have betrayed you." Baron says, smirking, "The plan was kill me and get out together, but those two went rouge and formed their own little plan," Corbin says, pointing at Dean and Charlotte, "The plan isn't kill me and get out, it's kill me, and then he kills Sami." Baron mutters, looking at Dean.

"What? Tell me this isn't true." Sami says, getting in Dean's face, "Tell me you weren't planning to knock me off in cold blood." He says, as shoves Dean. "You bastard." 

"Shut up, stay out of this." Dean growls, pushing past Sami, and glaring at Corbin, "How did you find out?"

"So it is true?" Seth says, glaring at Dean, "How could you not tell me, I'm your best friend!" He protests, "Or is she now?" He asks, pointing at Charlotte.

"And I haven't even gotten to the best part yet, she knew, obviously," Baron says, pointing at Charlotte, "But our good friend Dean Ambrose had one more casualty in mind, himself." Corbin says, looking around, "Isn't that sweet, like Romeo and Juliet except stupid." He mutters, as Seth glares at Dean.

"What the hell man, I'm not letting you kill yourself!" Seth growls, looking at Dean, "And you, you went along with this, you little bitch." He growls at Charlotte, looking around.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Becky and Dean both shout at him.

"And Becky, sweet sweet Becky, did it ever occur to you that maybe Dean is stealing your girlfriend? Late nights, secrets, he's rebounding off of Paige onto her." Baron growls, as Becky then glares at both of them.

"You...You two." Becky says in shock.

"It would fit, they are liars." Sami and Seth say, glaring at both of them.

"No, she's like a sister to me!" Dean protests, looking at Becky.

"So that means they are since he just lies to everyone except his new girlfriend." Seth says, angry.

"I told you, there is nothing going on there." Dean says, as Charlotte nods.

"Yeah, we are not a couple Becky." Charlotte says, as Becky glares at her.

"Yeah right." She rolls her eyes.

"You're gonna believe him over me?" Charlotte says, angry, "I thought I knew you better than that." 

"I thought I knew you too." Becky says, glaring at Charlotte.

"I thought you were my best friend and you don't even tell me this stuff." Seth growls at Dean, "We were supposed to be like brothers."

"I thought that too until you stabbed me in the back." Dean growls, as Seth rolls his eyes.

"When are you gonna stop throwing that in my face?" 

"When it stops being painful!"

"I've apologized a million times!"

"And that won't take the memories away!"

"Hey, I'm mad at both of you too." Sami says, glaring at Charlotte and Dean. "I can't believe you were trying to kill me."

"Stay out of this Sami!" Becky and Seth both say. 

"Oh what, I'm always the third wheel huh?" He says, glaring at everyone.

"ENOUGH!" Bayley screams, fed up with the fighting. "Who cares what he said? He is a liar and will stop at nothing to tear us apart, do you hear me?" She shouts, "Do you? There is obviously nothing going on between Dean and Charlotte, I've seen them, they're just friends, and we can work out this plan thing later after we defeat the maniac who will kill all of us." She says, angry, "Do I make myself..." She says, before collapsing as three knives were thrown into her back.

"Shut up." Baron growls, looking down at her.


End file.
